kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-80
Summary Ran, who was unconscious since the Gandharva halfs had gone berserk, finally wakes up at the Magicians Guild only to find everyone gone. Soon an upani breaks through the wall, ready to attack. Ran panicks (thinking it is a half) and begins to run when he hears the words hoti brahma bhavati brahma and sees his older brother with a created weapon in hand, mocking him for not defending himself. Lutz then proceeds to blast away the upani. Kasak continues to pursue Yuta, who is unable to beat the half dragon while in his human form, but is unwilling to transform in front of the humans. He decides to escape for the time being, and quickly flies away. As Ran and his brother meet up with the other magicians outside, Lutz is asked how he was able to find his brother so quickly; he says he jumped down when he saw a spell that Asha had cast, and knew Ran would be close by. After greeting Asha, she inquires about the Hide of Bondage Lutz is wearing. He explains that during modification it stuck to his suit, so he will have to wait another month to re-modify it. After he leaves for a meeting with Siera and Claude, Leez tries to speak with Asha, who walks away instead. Hura heals the injured rakshasas and asks how they managed to get so seriously hurt. They are too shaken up to speak until Cloche glances at Maruna and deceptively blames the attack on Kasak. When questioned about the red sky, Maruna claims he was fighting some humans, which Cloche knows is a lie. Once everyone learns that Gandharva has disappeared, Maruna asks what happened to him to make him transform, but Sagara has no answer. Their goal accomplished, Sagara feels that they are closer to realizing Ananta's revenge. 2-80 Yuta escapes from Kasak.png|Yuta's escape 2-80 Asha greets Lutz.png|Asha greets Lutz 2-80 recovering from their wounds.png|traumatized Currygom's comment (No comment.) Naver LINE app Epilogue #3 Leez thinks to herself that Parr has four ears (two human ears and two cat ears), so she must have very good hearing. Parr tells her she only has two ears. Leez assumes that the cat ears are just for show, but Parr insists that those are her ears. Leez is confused, so Parr lifts her hair on the sides and shows her that there are no ears underneath. In the final scene, Leez sits up in bed breathing hard and tells Asha that she had a nightmare where Parr only had two ears. A side note states that it was not a dream. Afterword ■ TBA Notes * Lutz mentions a spell that no other magician could have cast. He could be referring to Asha's hoti indra earlier. Asha studied in Eloth, so he may know about her abilities. * The "once a month" limitation to modifying god-level items was also mentioned in Season 1, when Brilith asked Lorraine to modify the Staff of Agni. * Lutz is the CEO of the Creation brand Artram. ** This brand was first shown in a flashback in Season 1. ** Riche called Lutz the archenemy of her company, maybe because he heads a rival brand. ** Ran also used an Artram outpost when he wanted to communicate with his brother and with Mistyshore. * In one of the Epilogues for the Line app, Currygom explained that Lutz wanted to fail his exams on purpose to cede the post of Priest of Creation to Lorraine, and return to Mistyshore to his brother. However, Lorraine ran off, so he was stuck with both the job and a relatively low rank. * Riche sure is mad. She did not get the carcass of that huge sura. Most of the fighters and magicians that borrowed weapons from her are dead, so she cannot charge them. She had to give the vajra to Asha for free. Her archenemy Lutz is here. All those magicians from Eloth will probably steal her business during reconstruction. lol. * Parr is blushing again like she did at the Test of the Sword when she saw Ran. * Parr also returned the bag with the Neutral Bow to Leez. She was shown with the bag a few episodes ago. * This is the last episode of Chapter 22: The One standing Before Me. The title could refer to: ** The person controlling Leez, confronting Asha on her true motives. ** Leez, facing the one who destroyed her village. ** Yuta facing his brother, and his brother facing him, first in human form, then in sura form. ** Leez facing the sura-form Yuta, then his 3rd-stage, human form. Likewise, Yuta facing Leez, despite knowing the chasm between them. ** Yuta, in 3rd stage, facing Sagara and her minions. ** Kasak facing Yuta. ** Ran facing his brother Lutz. ** Sagara, mentally facing Ananta. References